


missing piece

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Series: untitled college bdsm au [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: Sehun likes pain, but Tao can't bear the thought of hurting him. Tao likes being taken care of and being treated like the princess he is. Maybe they can't give each other what they need, but Tao knows someone who can. Enter Junmyeon. Hyung, friend, resident assistant, and experienced Dominant.





	missing piece

“Hyung,” Tao says, standing outside of Junmyeon’s room with a bubble tea in his hand, fiddling with the straw while he waits. There’s a new piercing in his ear, Junmyeon notices, a stack of bracelets on his arm, and he’s practically covered head to toe in leopard print, which somehow works on him and only him. “I need your help with something.” 

Tao seems uncharacteristically nervous, which is what leads Junmyeon to think that this isn’t going to be one of their usual conversations about classes or homework or how Tao's hair looks today. The first thing Junmyeon noticed about Tao the first time they had met was that Tao exuded confidence.. Even when he was new to school and struggling with his Korean, Tao had still held his head high and accepted corrections and criticisms when they came to him, practiced and practiced until he had it perfected. That’s how he approached everything in life, so it was rare to see Tao nervous and unsure of himself, if not a little disconcerting.

“Of course, Taozi,” Junmyeon says as he unlocks his door. “Come in. I’ve got an hour until my next class. Have a seat.”

Tao doesn't sit after he shuts the door, just keeps sipping on his drink and wandering around Junmyeon’s room, touching everything, flipping through books, humming some old pop song under his breath until finally he gives a little dramatic sigh and plops down on the edge of Junmyeon’s bed.

“Tao,” Junmyeon says, sitting down on the bed beside him and putting a gentle hand on Tao’s thigh. This kind of behavior is so unlike Tao that it’s actually starting to worry him. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“It’s Sehun,” Tao finally murmurs, fiddling with the furry cuff of his coat, and Junmyeon’s chest goes a little tight. Tao and Sehun are --- it’s hard to find a word for what they are to each other. They’re best friends, boyfriends, confidants, brothers --- everything. Instead of a gradual progression of their relationship, it happened all at once. As soon as they became roommates something had just clicked, like they had found the other piece of themselves that had been missing their whole lives.

If something is wrong there, Junmyeon isn’t sure he’s prepared to handle it. He's not sure any of them are.

“Is everything okay?” Junmyeon asks, hesitant, and breathes a huge sigh of relief when Tao just looks up at him and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be so dramatic, hyung,” he laughs. “We’re fine. It’s just ---”

Junmyeon feels much better knowing that there’s not a catastrophe that’s going to be ripping through the dorms soon, but there is obviously something still going on. Something important enough that Tao isn’t just spitting it all out like he normally does, as if he wasn’t born with a filter between his mouth and his brain.

“Tao --”

“Hewantstobehurt,” Tao blurts out finally, all in one breath, then looks up at Junyeon with big, round eyes that have started to shine. Tears come easy for Tao. He cries when he’s happy, sad, scared, if he’s just overwhelmed with emotion. Usually Sehun is there to give him his shoulder, to say something ridiculous that only Tao can hear that makes him dissolve into giggles. “I don’t want to hurt him, Junmyeon-hyung. I  _ can’t _ . But I want. I want him to be happy.”

Junmyeon swallows the lump in his throat. This is not the conversation he expected to have when he invited Tao into his room. This isn't a conversation he’s  _ ever _ expected to have. With any of the boys in the dorm. But okay. He’s their RA. He’s Tao’s hyung. He can do this.

Then it hits Junmyeon, what Tao had said when he first approached him outside his room.

_ I need you to help me with something. _

“Tao,” Junmyeon says, removing his hand from Tao’s leg. “Why did you come to me about this?”

He has other hyungs he could have asked. Just because Junmyeon’s his RA doesn't mean Tao comes to him for everything. For example, he generally goes to Yixing for general  life advice, Minseok for help with studying, and Jongdae for…well, Junmyeon isn't sure what Jongdae helps him with and at this point he isn't sure he wants to know.

When Junmyeon focuses on Tao again, Tao’s cheeks are tinged pink and he's picking at the fashionable rip in his jeans. “Yifan,” he mutters. “He talks a lot when he’s drunk.”

Junmyeon’s mouth opens.

Then closes.

Then opens again.

_ Yifan. _

He’s going to fucking kill him. But first, he has to deal with this.

“Tao,” he starts, then realizes he has no idea what he’s going to say. So, he just shakes his head instead, hoping that will clear it, maybe get something to makes sense. Eventually, he takes a deep breath and just says, “Tell me what you need me to do.”

Tao looks up and beams at him. It’s the same expression Junmyeon gets whenever he helps Tao get a Korean phrase down right, the same look he gives Junmyeon when Junmyeon says  _ fine yes I’ll buy you another coffee, here, take my card  _ when they're in the coffee shop on campus trying to cram for finals. It’s also the kind of look that fulfills a need that  _ Junmyeon _ has; the need to care for, protect, among other things. Things that, before today, he hadn't thought anyone else knew about.

Fucking Yifan.

“I knew you would help us, hyung,” Tao grins and throws his arms around Junmyeon’s neck, hugging him tight. “I have to go to class now, but we can talk more later, right?”

Junmyeon nods and smiles as Tao rushes out of his room. If they’re really going to do this, then they’re going to have a lot more to talk about.  

  
  


: : :

  
  


When they finally all have free time a few days later and are able to sit down to talk, Sehun looks like he wants to crawl inside his hoodie and never come out. When that doesn’t work, he tries to crawl inside  _ Tao. _

“Stop,” Tao smacks him on the arm, but Sehun just burrows farther into the back of Tao’s neck. “You weren’t like this last night when we were talking about Junmyeon tying your --”

_ “Oh my god, _ ” Sehun whines, his entire face lighting up bright red like a christmas light, but Tao just giggles like the little devil he is and Junmyeon tries to pretend he didn’t hear that last part.

“Sehunnie,” he says instead, with a gentle smile. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s just us.”

“Yeah,” Tao says. “Junmyeon-hyung held your hair back when you got that stomach bug last year. You should feel pretty comfortable around him.”

“Only because  _ you _ ran out of the room shrieking like a girl,” Sehun mutters, still half hiding behind Tao.

“I love you,” Tao says, turning and pressing a kiss to Sehun’s temple. “But I couldn’t risk catching whatever you had. Bent over a toilet is not my best angle, okay.”

Junmyeon chokes back a laugh.

“Okay,” he says. “If we’re going to talk about this, let’s get started. You both have homework I’m sure and I have study group in the library at six.”

Sehun murmurs something next to Tao’s ear and Tao turns to Junmyeon. “Okay, we’re ready.”

“Good,” Junmyeon says. “My first question is for Sehun.”

Sehun turns his big, brown eyes on him, finally extricating himself a little from Tao’s side, and waits for the question like an over-eager puppy.

“Okay, Sehun-ah. Are you sure this is what you want? You want to be,” Junmyeon almost stutters at this point, like a goddamn amature instead of a man who’s taught classes on how to properly flog someone, “dominated. Is that right?”

Sehun blushes furiously and hides his face into Tao’s neck again. Tao pokes him in the side.

“Yeah,” Sehun mutters, meeting his eyes again, but looking away quickly. “Yes. I’m -- I’m sure.”

“And you like pain,” Junmyeon says. He knows Sehun is embarrassed and uncomfortable under his scrutiny like this, but this is a conversation they need -- no  _ have _ \-- to have. The thing is, Junmyeon knows Sehun’s type. He knows that Sehun would much rather strip down right here and now, get on all fours and let Junmyeon take a belt to his ass, so long as they could just stop  _ talking  _ about it. Unfortunately for him, that is most definitely not happening today. “And what about being bound?”

Sehun nods but Tao pokes him again.

“Don’t just say yes to anything he says,” he rolls his eyes, then squints at Sehun. “Have you ever even been tied up before?”

“No,” Sehun says, looking down at where his and Tao’s fingers are linked together, his fingertips pressed into Tao’s rings. “But I want to.”

“Thank you for that Tao,” Junmyeon says, then turns all of his focus to Sehun. “Now, listen to me, Sehun-ah. I can help you and Tao with this, but you have to be truthful with me. I need to know if you like something or if you don’t like something, if there’s something you think you like and want to try, all of it. It’s very important to me and I’m not going to do anything with you until you can give me honest answers. Do you understand?”

Sehun just blinks at him, eyes big and round and a little glassy and Junmyeon knows that look. He’s seen it on plenty of people’s faces, plenty of times, just not this soon, usually. Not this easily. Sehun’s already starting to slip into a submissive headspace, just from the tone Junmyeon used with him.

“Okay,” Junmyeon clears his throat. He has plenty of time to get ready and make it to the library on time, but he needs some time to himself to think about this. Even more, he needs to put some space between them. Sehun’s reaction was...unexpected and Junmyeon wasn’t prepared for it. The look on Sehun’s face of complete vulnerability caught him off guard and the urge, the carnal  _ desire _ to take and use and control and hurt was thrumming in his veins. Sehun would so easily get on his knees for him right now, which is why he needs them to go.  “I want you two to go back to your room and talk about this some more. Tao, have him make a list of the things that he knows he likes, things that he wants to try, and things that he knows he doesn’t like especially those. I need to go now, but I’ll message you later to set up a time to talk about the rest.”

“Okay,” Tao says, petting Sehun’s hair where he has his head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Junmyeon-hyung. You’re the best.”

“I’m really not,” Junmyeon says with a slight smile, reaching for Tao’s shoulder before they can leave together.

“Hyung?” Tao asks when he turns around.

Junmyeon shouldn’t say anything, but he feels responsible, almost. He can’t just leave Sehun dazed like that, not without --

“Taozi,” he says, voice low. “You need to go take care of him. Do you know what I mean? Can you do that for me?”

Tao’s lips part a little and he nods, eyes bright and sparkling. "Yeah. I mean yes, Junmyeon-hyung. I - I can do that.”

junmyeon smiles and reaches out to ruffle Tao's hair. 

"Good boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> watch me yell about Exo on twitter @majesticmaknae


End file.
